Eight out of ten Americans experience a painful back episode at some time during their lives. One hundred million Americans have serious back problems, and over one-quarter million have back surgery each year.
Many devices are known that provide support to specific regions of the back. However, no previously known device provides effective support to the entire back area to maintain the normal curvature of the spine while engaging in various physical activities.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved back support vest.